Deadpool
Deadpool, also known as Wade Wilson, is a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Background Wade Wilson was born and raised in Canada. After attempting and failing to commit suicide, Wilson was drafted into a secret government training program. However, after medical testing, he learned that he had over forty cancerous tumors, and could not be operated on without being killed. To solve this problem, he volunteered for the Weapon X program, which gave him a healing factor based on Wolverine's. However, this genetic augmentation terribly disfigured him because the healing factor bonded to and accelerated the growth of the cancer as well. He was labeled as a failed experiment, and was sent to the program's Doctor Kilebrew, who was extremely cruel to his patients. This drove Wilson insane, and he broke out of the Weapon X laboratories, deciding to start a new life as a mercenary named Deadpool, due to how he always won the game played by inmates which involved guessing who would die next. Deadpool has since gone on to become much more prominent in the Marvel Universe, battling with the likes of Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Daredevil, often for nothing more than mere amusement. He has also become good friends with Cable, despite their vastly different attitudes. Despite his role as a psychopathic mercenary, Deadpool wrestles alot with who he is and the world around him, and sometimes aspires to be a noble and self-sacrificing hero. That is, until he gets bored or depressed and goes to attempt any number of his convoluted schemes and wacky antics. Personality Deadpool is a highly unstable individual due to the side effects of his vast healing power, so his personality changes from time to time. He frequently displays multiple potential mental disorders, including: attention deficit hyperactive disorder, manic depression disorder, and recently the onset of schizophrenia. He seems to be in love with himself, and thinks that many women will find him irresistibly attractive, despite often calling himself hideous. At some points, Deadpool can be very defensive about his looks, becoming extremely enraged when someone takes his mask. He can also become enraged from other things, like when his friend Weasel was in his house visiting Deadpool's prisoner and friend Blind Al, or when someone tries to eat the last cheesy puff (something for which he had stabbed Weasel in the leg). Recently, his anger towards others for seeing his true face seems to have mellowed significantly, with Deadpool removing his mask in front of other people on a regular basis (mainly to show them why he wears it). Deadpool is always wacky, often blurting out random words and various pop-culture references at the most inopportune times, e.g. using his favorite word "Chimichanga" or trying to ponder the status of the Olsen twins. He also has two voices in his head that he converses with regularly. Deadpool speaks using his yellow speech balloons, the first voice talks with a yellow box with handwritten text, and the second voice uses a white box with typed-in text. They comment on Deadpool's every move, much to his annoyance. Appearance Deadpool wears a red and black jumpsuit with large oval shapes around the eyes and a logo, bearing his likeness, on his belt buckle. People unfamiliar with Deadpool often confuse him for "a ninja Spider-Man," much to the chagrin of his fanbase (as well as Deadpool himself). Deadpool wears a utility belt around his waist that holds assorted weapons like handguns, knives and grenades, and many useless trinkets as well, like a toy monkey. His teleporter is incorporated into his utility belt, represented as a small, solid metal gadget that takes the shape of his trademark logo. He wears a harness around his upper body that keeps his two katana fastened to his back in an X-shape. Underneath his costume, Deadpool is scarred and deformed (which is the reason why he keeps his mask on). His appearance varies from being rigid, lumpy, scarred, or exposed muscle and bone. However, this could be justified due to the fact his healing factor has his body in a constant state of flux. Tactics As a keep-away character, Deadpool's Trigger Happy attack deals suitable damage and, most importantly, has a near-instant startup time; the dual pistols also fire enough rounds to overpower and overpenetrate some projectiles of other characters, such as Ryu's Hadouken. In addition, it is easy to cancel out Deadpool's Trigger Happy in favor of another attack, especially his Happy-Happy-Trigger Hyper Combo. If an enemy is getting dangerously close, the Quick Work attack can throw the enemy off balance or at least put them on guard, allowing Deadpool to continue using his keep-away strategy. Alternatively, Deadpool can use the dual-input Katana-rama attack on unfocused, overly aggressive opponents, because the long range and wallbounce effect of it's second input leaves the enemy vulnerable to an air combo or Hyper Combo. If needed, Deadpool is versatile enough to shift back and forth between keep-away and rushdown, throwing his foes off balance with the aforementioned keep-away tactics and lulling them into being overly cautious, allowing Deadpool to close the distance himself with a well-timed teleport. Deadpool's forward dash is also particularly useful when closing distance in that it keeps him very low to the ground (almost prone in his dashing stance) for a long time compared to the forward dashes of other characters, allowing him to avoid certain projectiles like Iron Man's Unibeam, MODOK's Psionic Blaster, or other attacks projected too high from the ground with a well-timed forward dash. Though keep in mind that characters that can shift from close combat and keep away are generally execution-heavy, so Deadpool must always be moving back and forth between the two gameplay-styles despite being in safe spot due to being in fear of playing on one metagame for too long. Also worthy of note is that his Cuttin' Time Hyper Combo does above average damage for a Level one Hyper combo and it is powerful enough to kill most low health characters if performed at the end of combos. In conclusion, if one can add method to Deadpool's madness, he becomes a versatile mix-up character who can keep projectile users at bay and imbalance aggressive opponents, making him very unpredictable and annoying to deal with; a style that befits his very wacky personality. Trivia *He is the most notable Marvel character who breaks the fourth wall. The most notable Capcom equivalent would be Captain Commando. *He was confirmed early May via the Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Captain America, Dante and Felicia. *In the concept art and the intro of the game, Deadpool is seen using Heckler & Koch MP7's, but ingame he uses a pair of regular pistols. *Deapool seems to be rivals with Dante due to their many similarities. They are both wisecracking mercenaries who wear red and black, fight using swords and guns, both have regenerative abilities, and the fact that they both have names starting with the letter "D" is a bonus coincidence. Accentuating this, both of their theme songs in the game are of the lyrical rock music variety, which no other characters share thus far. *Even though Deadpool is damaged by Ghost Rider's Penance Stare, in the comics all he saw was a "highlight" reel (e.g. what led to him becoming what he was) and changed Ghost Rider back into Johnny Blaze. Category:Character Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Men Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Adults Category:Federal law club Category:High council of Eternity Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Bounty hunter Category:Immortality Category:Ninjas Category:Sadists Category:Mutants Category:Masked Characters Category:Titular Characters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Funniest Characters Category:Action Heroes/Heroines